wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Xios
Xios International were an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Finland. They were one of the three teams that made an appearence only in Wipeout Fusion. The team later merged with EG-R after the collapse of the F9000 League to form EG-X, which would compete in the later leagues. History Xios was founded in 2137 as a weapons development company. As such, Xios boasted the most powerful weapons systems of the F9000 league. Despite this, Xios had possibly been a lower team for a few years until Natasha Belmondo, the great-great-granddaughter of AG pioneer Pierre Belmondo, joined the team after departing Auricom, and mocked them, saying that one of Belmondo's decendents abandoned them; which angered the North American team. The contract made Xios a powerhouse in the F9000. This, and with Maurice Duprix leading their craft development, made the Xios team one of the league, with a win record easily rivaling that of Piranha and (unexpectedly) FEISAR. After the fall of F9000 League in 2170, Xios merged with the failing EG-R team to form EG-X Technologies, which would compete in AG racing for the first time in the FX400 League. It is unknown if Xios or EG-R were involved in the corruption of the F9000. In Game Flavour Text Since signing current world champion Natasha Belmondo from Auricom, Xios has earned its place among the F9000 elite, winning last season's constructor's championship for the first time. However, Belmondo is not the only ace held by the team. We also benefit from the expertise of Maurice Duprix, previously Head of Gravitational Physics at the Pacific University, who has helped develop one of the finest ever anti-gravity race craft. "From what i have seen on the test circuit," says Duprix, "Our newly calibrated ForceFull™ vapour moleculiser is giving us a substantial improvement in performance - our speed this year may leave many teams struggling. I was studying the aerodynamics of a rare seed pod while we were in Haiti last season, and i think the results will speak for themselves." So while Duprix works behind the scenes, the great Natasha Belmondo supplies the racing know-how; Her arrival from Auricom signalled her total dissatisfaction with that bloated, arrogant team. In a statement personally addressed to the Auricom board, Xios International's director general Didier Humeau said recently, "Yaaay! What you gonna do now suckers? Do you think you can win it? Let's face it, Natasha Belmondo is anti-grav racing. When she accepts you, you have arrived. Natasha Belmondo and Xios will now take on the world! Are you listening, you freaks?" Appearence, Evolution & Stats As the only craft used by Xios in the AG racing history, the craft appears to have a very weird yet sleek design. The craft also has a small wing attached on the upper rear. This wing works as the airbrake of the craft. The front end of the hull is pointed, made possibly for better aerodynamics. Gallery Xiosfusion.png|Xios logo from Wipeout Fusion XIOS800X600.JPG|Xios wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Trivia *Although the team may sound quite conservative, the director-general Didier Humeau appears to be quite arrogant. *There is a possible rivalry between Zala Wollf and Van-Über second pilot, Nami Mishima. *It is also mentioned that G-Tech second pilot, Naomi Turner, really dislikes Natasha Belmondo. Category:Teams